Every Little Thing
by Mattea
Summary: No one pays attention to little Emerdon, the kit of Jemima and Pouncival, except his mother. But, will this little undercat be able to save the tribe from Macavity?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" Asteria shouted to her little brother, Emerdon. He looked up at his sister, wondering what he had done wrong. "Mama told you not to come out here!" Asteria informed, referring to their mother, Jemima. Emerdon blinked, then scurried back to their den, where he saw his father, Pouncival, lazing about on a large pillow.

"Daddy?" Emerson asked quietly.

Pouncival blinked his sleepy eyes open, then asked his young son, "Yes, Emerdon?"

"Asteria won't let me play with her and Victoria's kittens." He pouted.

Pouncival sighed. "Son, Jellina, Antigone, Mirany and Asteria are queens. And they are getting older too. They probably won't want to play with you, since you are younger than them. They have their own games that they play." He sighed again and went back to sleep.

Emerdon blinked back tears that his loving sister had rejected him, or so his father had explained. He then went looking for his mother, where he saw her chatting with Cassandra, Electra, and Etcetera.

Electra and Etcetera, despite being rather wild kittens, had grown very mature once they got mates. Though, when The Rum Tum Tugger hosts parties, they are the first ones to RSVP.

"...I had just gotten her to sleep, when Alonzo comes bursting in, clamoring about what a great boy's night out he had." Cassandra told, much to the other queen's amusement.

"Mommy?" Emerdon called, and his mother turned around with a smile on her sweet face.

"Yes, my darling?" She asked. Emerdon had completely forgotten what he wanted to ask Jemima. He blinked, and his mother smiled again. She picked him up, and held him propped up on her hip. She nodded to Cassandra, who continued her story.

But, as Emerdon was dozing off, she whispered a lullaby.

"_Sunlight through the trees in summer,_

_Endless masquerading..._

_Like the Sunflower,_

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn."_

And with that, Emerdon fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Emerdon awoke to a sudden shout. "Macavity!" A voice cried. He was still in his mother's arms, but she was fleeing to her den. Jemima looked around, and finally scooped up Asteria in her other arm. Asteria was looking very nervous, and the two kittens hugged each other.

A fearful laugh echoed around the junkyard, and Emerdon saw a large ginger tom in the corner. He felt that the tom was under a spell, locked in his doom. Emerdon wriggled, and fell free of his mother's grasp. "Emerdon!" She shouted, but the tom kitten kept running to the ginger tom. Once he was within two meters of the frightful ginger, Emerdon stopped.

He was still laughing; Emerdon was the only one left in the clearing. He saw his mother off to the side, worrying... crying... shouting... It was all a blur. Emerdon reached out his paw to touch the tom...

_SWIPE! _Emerdon was clawed across the face. He stumbled backwards, and the ginger tom thought of as Macavity disappeared.

The next thing he knew, he saw to queens leaning over him. "Will he be alright?" One fretted. Emerdon recognized the voice as his mother's.

"Yes." The other answered. "His scars will go away in a matter of weeks. He should be waking up in about an hour- Oh, well, here he is now." The other said.

"Thank you so much, Jenny. We owe you so much."

Jenny smiled. "Oh, It was nothing." She walked out of the den into the sunlight.

"Emerdon?" His mother asked gently. "Are you alright?"

Emerdon moaned. No, he did not feel alright. First, his face was throbbing and stinging, his head ached, and, he still had not been able to help the ginger tom. But, to make his mother not fret, as she has done so many times before, he mumbled, "Yeah..."

"Good." Jemima said gently. "Because there is someone here to see you."

Emerdon squinted his eyes, not quite sure what his mother meant by that. Someone had come to see him? He was the runt of his litter, and none of the kittens liked him very much. But, that was mostly because Asteria would tell everyone what a little Pollicle he was: eating all of her food, taking her toys, biting and scratching her... But, it wasn't true. He was a good brother, or he thought he was. Jemima gives Emerdon more attention, so she feels jealous and is compelled to make none of her friends attention on him, by spreading false rumors.

_Everlasting Cat..._ Emerdon thought. He had completely forgotten about _her_... Always stuck up for him, came over for play dates often. And she came walking right in, carrying a small bouquet of dandelions with her. Her calico coat was gleaming, her bright black eyes were sparkling... Oh, man, was he drooling?

"Hi, Emerdon." She smiled.

"Hey, Aelina." He tried to sound casual, as if he wasn't as ugly as a cockroach, stupid enough to walk right up to Macavity, and was just drooling at her beauty. Had he mentioned that she was magical too? Yeah, her dad was Mistoffolies, and her mom Electra. She had inherited her mother's beauty, and her father's magical powers. Man, was she awesome.

Aelina blinked. "I brought you some flowers." She said, her voice like honey.

"Um... Thanks?"

Aelina turned around. "Jellina is calling me. Got to go." She said and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Emerdon?" Aelina asked the group of kittens that had gathered. It had been three days after the Macavity incident, and she was sure that he was better by now.

It was Antigone who answered. "I think I saw him laying in his bed at Jenny's place." She then resumed to playing with her stuffed mouse.

Aelina blinked, and she was wondering what was going on. She had visited him this morning, and he was up and about, and she had seen Jenny come in with a pointed stone, to cut the bandages off of his face. Wait a minute. There he was right there!

Sure enough, Emerdon was walking past, his head held low as he saw his only friend with a group of meanies.

Antigone looked up. Drat! Emerdon was right there. She knew that Asteria was going to not be happy with her. So she decided to act it out. "Oh, Emerdon!" She cried in fake relief. "We were so worried about you! You were so brave walking up to Macavity like that!" Then she turned to Jellina, and whispered to her sibling, "Or stupid."

Emerdon didn't realize that Antigone didn't mean it. A large grin appeared on his face. Maybe his sister and his friend had changed! "Thanks, you guys!" He said loudly, and Asteria screwed up her face. She was SO not happy with Antigone.

"She didn't mean it, you Pollicle!" Shouted Mirany, just as Victoria was walking in... And she was glaring daggers at her daughter.

"Mirany Victoria! What in the name of Everlasting Cat do you think you called Emerdon?"

Mirany's eyes went wide and her mouth opened, like she couldn't believe that she had gotten herself in trouble. "I, uh... I said..." Mirany stumbled, and Jellina piped up.

"She said that Antigone didn't mean that we were worried about Emerdon! She didn't mean it that he was brave! And she also called him a Pollicle!" She called, which left her taking deep breaths at the end.

Mirany, Antigone and Asteria's eyes went wide and their mouthes dropped to the floor at what the daring cream-colored kitten had just said.

Victoria blinked, sighed, and sat down. "Is this true?" She asked the three remaining kittens. Jemima must have heard the shouting of Jellina, for she was hurrying over there, and put a paw on Victoria's shoulder.

Asteria had a dozen thoughts all running around in her head. Jellina had gone over to the dark side? Victoria had caught Mirany when she shouted? And now her mother was here?

"Is it true that Mirany called Emerdon a Pollicle?" Victoria asked in a stern voice.

Asteria took a large breath, in hope of stopping her from shaking. "No." She said. "She said, 'She meant it, you Pollicle lover'. We sometimes joke and call him a Pollicle lover, because he's such a nice little kitten, and we know that he could befriend even a Pollicle if he tried."

Jellina was looking to Asteria, then to her mother, then to her sisters in disbelief. Neither Asteria, nor Mirany or Antigone, or even herself had ever called Emerdon a Pollicle lover. Just a Pollicle. Jellina had felt that her sisters and her best friend had been about pushing her off the edge lately. Yeah, Jellina went along with the eating food, She thought that he might have stolen a bite of her catnip. Taking her toys? She thought that the siblings shared toys, so hers were rightfully his, too. Biting and scratching her? Didn't cats play-wrestle? Maybe since he was a tom, he may have gotten a little out of hand, but it was all in good fun, right? Apparently not. Jellina had just recently gotten to go over to Asteria's den, and she realized that Emerdon wasn't being a brat to them, it really was more of Asteria being one to him.

Victoria nodded, she believed the cover up. "Jellina, honey. You must have misheard your sister. Now, it's time for lunch. Aelina, you're coming too. You're dad is running a little late, so he won't be able to pick you up." And with that, the three sisters disappeared, along with Aelina.

Jemima was squinting at Asteria. She didn't believe her, but, she couldn't figure out a reason why her daughter would lie to her. So she simply led them back to their den, where Pouncival was making lunch.

Asteria stuck her tongue out at Emerdon.


	4. Chapter 4

Aelina couldn't stand it.

Her aunt had believed Asteria in her lie about Emerdon? It was infuriating. She knew that Victoria was a sweet, fair queen, and she probably didn't want to believe that her daughters had been mean to Emerdon. But, couldn't she see that Asteria, Antigone and Mirany were planning something? Jellina had had enough. She sat next to Aelina throughout lunch, and asked Aelina if she wanted to play outside after lunch was done.

Naturally, Aelina accepted.

Once the kittens had been excused, Jellina led Aelina to the play ground, where a few other kittens were playing. She whispered to Ferdinand, the little calico kitten of Etcetera. He nodded, and started scanning the junkyard. Jellina then started dragging Aelina away, and Aelina whispered to her cousin, "What did you tell Ferdinand?"

"I told him to keep a lookout for my sisters, our parents or Asteria. If he sees them, he will cover for us."

Aelina blinked in slight confusion, but let her cousin lead her forwards. Finally, they reached a familiar den. "What are we doing here?"

"We can ask them for advise." Jellina said simply. She ran up and knocked on the door, and a smiling face answered.

"Yes?"

"We need your help."

The cat led them inside the den, where it was nice and tidy, neat and nothing out of place. The cat led them to a series of pillows, and the three sat down. "Demeter, we need your and Munku's help." Jellina said.

The gold and black queen stared at her. "With what?"

"Macavity."

Demeter took a sudden inhale of breath. "Is this about Emerdon?" She asked.

"Kinda."

"What happened?"

"Well," Jellina began. She told Demeter about the Macavity incident, and how Asteria and her friends were treating him.

Demeter sighed. She closed her eyes, and Munkustrap came walking in. He did a double take at the two kittens sitting in his house, leaned over to his mate and whispered in her ear, "What are Aelina and Jellina doing in our house?"

Demeter shook her head and said, "I don't think even the girls know."


End file.
